He's BAAAAAAK
by XoCandyXAngeloX
Summary: Hes BACK! Some cuss words and violence are in this story. The 4th chapteer is fixed and the 5th chapter is up!!!! I will be writing a new chapter right away! But it won't be up as soon, maybe tomorrow! please R/R
1. Nightmares never end!

Andy stared down the empty hallways of the orphanage. He should have been in the   
dining room with all the other orphans, but stayed behind. Andy was 13 and had an aweful   
past. It had been 4 years since he last faced Chucky; the possesed doll; he hoped to NEVER face him again!   
Mean while at the police station, two middle aged men, Jim and Harry were laughing about something Jim was reading. "Harry, come take a look at this!" Jim showed him an article from a magazine:  
PHYSCO BOY?  
Andy Barclay still believes his doll is  
alive! Here's what a news reporter  
asked Andy:  
Reporter: Andy you claim that a good guy doll is a killer. Is that true?  
Andy: Yes! He killed my aunt,my old foster parents, my teacher, and alot more people! He tried killing me and my mom!  
Reporter: Do you still believe that Chucky is still out there?  
Andy: Believe? I KNOW HE IS STILL OUT THERE!  
Reporter: You have an active imagination......Do you think your to blame for making a company quit selling Good Guy dolls?  
Andy: NO WAY!  
Reporter: Thank you Andy.  
Andy Claims he is not lying. But is it true? ¡  
  
Ha! They should lock him up forever!" Barked Harry. "You ain't seen 'nuttin yet!" Jim laughed. He walked over to a filing cabinet, he opened a drawer labeled : ANDY BARCLAY. Harry looked in the drawer. "What the h*** is that?" "Chucky," said Jim pulling out peices of chucky out. "Damn, what happened to that piece of s***?" Jim looked at him and said, "H*** if I know!" "Well, Harry, I gotta run. Shut down before 'ya leave. Okay?" Jim turned, opened the door, and walked out. The door slammed behind him. Harry stared at the doll pieces. He decided to sew the pieces together. He grabbed a needle and thick wire, and sewed everything together, but a finger when he dropped the needle. "Damn!" Harry bent down and picked up the needle and looked at the table. "Now where did that damn doll go?" He spun around and let out a blood curtiling scream. Chucky had stabbed him with the scissors he used to cut the wire with. Harry fell on the table while Chucky cackled. Chucky look at himself then at his hand. "Damn! The best finger missing!" Chucky quickly sewed it on, "Watch out Andy! I'm ALIVE and your DEAD!!!!!!"   
To be comtinued................................... 


	2. The new Home

Andy looked at his watch and sighed. "Great," he mummbled, "Time to meet mt new parent." As if on cue, Mrs. DeDe came bobbling down the hall with a middle aged couple. "Andy, this is Mr. Jances and Mrs. Jances.....They're your new foster parents. Andy looked at Mr. and Mrs. Jances. Mr. Jances was a tall man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked very strict but his bright green eyes and his warm smile really made an improvment on his 'strict look'. Andy turned to look at Mrs. Jances, she was a tall thin woman with curly blonde/brown hair, which bounced when she nodded. She had a sparkling blue eyes and a sweet smile. "Hi Andy," She stuck out her hand and he shook it, "We've been looking forward to your stay!" Andy didn't say good-bye or anything to them the way to his home. Andy had his head down looking at a magazine, when the car halted with a jerk. "Woah," Andy said as he was flown into the back of the front seat. "Andy,you should have worn your seatbelt!" Mrs. Jances said. Andy looked up and was shocked to see a TALL white house with a little white and baby blue garage. The house must have been 4 stories. Andy opened the door and jumped out. "Shocked?" Ask Mr. Jances. Andy nodded and ran inside, he saw a basement door and walked to the stairs and saw the second storie and walked onto the another past that led to the second floor. He turned back and headed up. He walked past the third floor then to the fourth, he stopped and looked around. This was no ordinary room, but extrodinary! The room was painted baby blue and baby green, with a zillion dolls. Andy was looking at the dolls when he froze. What if.... He wondered,what if chucky is with all these dolls? He could jump..... His thought were interupted when a tall girl with curly blonde hair came running out of her room. "Well,well,well! I see you are on MY floor! Well obviously your new and don't know! Rule number 1, don't come up to this floor unless you either have premission from ME or mom and dad say you can. Rule number 2, don't touch my dolls! Rule number 3, don't come in my room if your up here. Andy had stopped listening after the third rule when she yelled, "Arnie, Alex, whatever your name is! Pay attention! Anyways, rule number 25, don't bother me! Well, that's all the rules for today,I might come up with more now that your finally here,Arnie!" Andy looked at her then coolly replyed, "It's Andy."Then he walked off back down the stairs.  
Chucky look around the room and started going through files looking for the name:ANDY BARCLAY. Then he found one, he pulled it out then read:  
Name:Andy Barclay  
Mother:Un-listed  
Father:Un-known  
Address:Un-listed  
Foster parents:Un-listed  
"What?" Chucky screamed. Chucky ran to the computer and punched in: Amdy Barkely;and pressed enter and a new page came up saying:INVALID NAME PLEASE TRY AGAIN! "Damn!" Chucky barked.Chucky typed in again:Andy Barclay: and pressed enter. There it popped up:  
Name:Anday Barclay  
Mother:Un-listed  
Foster parents: James and Lindsey Jances  
Address: 241 Oakland Drive  
"YES!!!!" Chucky screamed as he pressed print and the page printed out."I'm new and improved!"  
Back at the Jances house, Mr. Jances was showing Andy around, "And of course your room." Andy's room was on the second floor and it was painted dark, with a good sized bed,a tv, a sterio,and a PS2(play station 2) "Wow. Are you sure this is my room?" Andy said amazed. Mr. Jances chuckled, "Of course!" Andy walked around and said, "Thank you!" Mr. Jances smiled and walked out of the room, when Mrs. Jances came in. "Andy, there is something i want you to know." She stopped then started again, "Don't again into the basement or the attic." "Why," Andy asked. Mrs. Jances looked at him, "Because, the basement has things that should not be seen from a 13 year old and the attic has loose boards.....You could get hurt."  
Andy wanted to ask what shouldn't be seen, but didn't because Mrs. Jances went into a rage when the tall blonde came jumping in. "Good Lord! Did I not make myself clear Angie? If he can't come in your room you cant come in his.....Or his floor!" "God mother! Im older than that little brat! Im 15 I can go where ever I want!" "Over my dead body!" Angie looked at her that at Andy then said to herself, "That can be arranged." "Angelica go to your room! NOW!" Angie stomped to her room, while Andy walked downstairs for dinner. "Andy, go wash your hands.....The bathroom is on the fourth floor....Next to the attic....That's the working bathroom." "Andy looked at him then said, "You have other bathrooms?" Mr. Jances nodded, "Angie broke the other ones." Andy walked up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor to that bathroom and washed his hands. When he came out he looked at the attic, he looked around and opened the door and walked inside. "ANDY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INTO THIS ROOM!" Mrs. Jances screamed in rage. Andy ran out of the room down the stairs, and sat at the table. Mrs. Jances came down moments later and apoligized to Andy.  
Chucky was hiding in a baby stroller making pathetic baby noises. "Goo-goo ga-ga." Chucky said lazily. The lady bent down and pulled the blanket up, the one that was covering Cucky, and let out a scream. Chucky dived out into a trash can ,while the mother frantically for her child. Finally she found her sucking a knife handle in a storage bin in the bottom of the stroller. "A KNIFE?" The lady screamed. Chucky slapped his forehead, "Damn, I knew I forgot something." Chucky jumped out of the trash can and grabbed the knife from the shaking woman, "Sorry,I guess I left this with your baby." Chucky took of towards Andy's new house.  
To Be Continued............................ 


	3. Is Andy safe?

Chucky was making his way through the crowded streets, diving into trash cans, hiding behind things, just to make sure he was not seen. Chucky sighed, "Well lets see Oakland Drive, house number, 235, 237,239, YES, 241!" Chucky ran up ran up the steps to the door. "Damn it!" Chucky screamed, "I can't reach the doorknob!!" Chucky was jumping up and down trying to reach the doorknob when, a blue Mercedes pulled up in the drive way. Chucky dived behind a bush while, Angie stepped out of the car with some blue-eyed boy. "Ok Ted, I know the concert is in a week.....But with that little brat Andy here, I'm for sure I'll get grounded!" Angie opened open the door and the two kids stepped inside. Chucky slipped inside with them. Andy was busy watching some TV. "Hey, squirt!" Ted said as he flopped on the couch. "What are ya watching?" He grabbed the remote and turned it to MTV. Andy got up and stomped to his room. Chucky was already waiting........  
Andy stopped at his floor but then headed up the stairs..........all the way to the attic!  
He glanced down the stairs, to make sure he wasn't seen, no one was watching. Angie and Ted were watching MTV and Mr. and Mrs. Jances were in the kitchen making dinner. Andy crept inside the attic, he looked around at all the old junk. He glanced at a wedding dress, the behind of it, he turned it around to see BLOOD staining it from the top to bottom! Andy let out a scream but covered his mouth. Who's blood is this? He wondered. Andy was now shaking, he looked around the room and saw a leg sticking out from behind a box. He crept over to the body and this time screamed. It was his foster friend Bryan. He Thought someone would hear but the attic door was shut. Andy ran to the door but it wouldn't open!  
Meanwhile in Andy's bedroom Chucky sat in-patiently waiting for Andy to come in. "Where are you little f***?" Chucky got up but the door opened.....slowly. Aha! He must know I'm here! Chucky thought. Angie popped inside as Chucky dived onto her. "What the f***!" Chucky screamed and stabbed her twice and ran off laughing. Chucky was running toward the attic to notice it was opened it a bit. "Yes! He must be in here!" Chucky whispered to himself. He stood there awhile waiting for him to come out.  
Andy heard Angie's scream and ran to the attic door. He saw Chucky standing there smiling, Andy stood there frozen trying not to scream. He quickly closed the attic door as Chucky came running towards it. Chucky pounded on the door, Andy was putting all of his weight on the door so it wouldn't open. He kept glancing at the window and trying to get the courage to run to it. The pounding had stopped so Andy slowly got up and tip-toed to the window. He tried opening it but it wouldn't open. He picked up a heavy glass stone and hurled it towards the window, the stone mad a small hole through the glass window. "Not big enough!" Andy yelled in a whisper. The door burst open and Chucky came running in. "Oh no!!!!!" Andy yelled. He covered his head and ran towards the window......He went flying out, thinking about how he was going to die. Well at least Chucky couldn't kill me! He thought. He thought he was about to hit the ground but he bounced back up. "Whoa! What happened?" He opened his eyes to see he was on a trampoline. He got up and ran inside to the kitchen he saw a not and froze. He quickly read it aloud:  
Andy,  
We have gone to the store  
to pick up a few things. Angela  
will watch you even though I think   
you could watch yourself. We won't be  
gone long. Behave Andy and stay out of  
Angela's way. Bye  
Love,  
Mr. and Mrs. Jances   
  
"What!" Andy whispered. Andy walked back up stairs to the attic, he didn't even look at Angie as he past her. He bent down and picked up the knife Chucky had stabbed her with. Chucky must be un-armed. Andy thought. He stood at the door and walked into the attic. He heard the car pull up in the drive way, he froze staring out into the hallway.  
"Andy! Angie! Come on down here now!" Mrs. Jances stood there waiting for a reply. Andy heard the footsteps coming up towards him, he ran to Mrs. Jances and stopped by Angie to look at her and he backed back up the stairs and ran to the attic. Mrs. Jances screamed. She stomped up the stairs to see if Andy was up there. She looked at Andy, who was standing in the doorway of the attic holding a bloody knife. "YOU TRIED KILLING HER JUST TO GET TO THE ATTIC! THAT'S IT YOUR GONE! YOUR GOING TO A HOSPITAL!" She ran back to Angie, crying. Mrs. Jances took Angie to the hospital and Mr. Jances took Andy to the psycho ward, he told them what happened and they quickly excepted him. "Ah! Yes this child is psycho!" Andy was glad that he was put in a hospital, knowing Chucky wouldn't know which hospital he was at. There are two hospitals, Region Hospital and Home hospital. Andy was at Home hospital.  
Chucky came out from his hiding spot and ran to the kitchen. He found a list of phone numbers. "Friends, family, food places. YES! Hospital numbers! Damn! Two hospitals! Ok I'll call Region hospital." He punched in the number and someone answered. "Hello! Papa Pete's Pizza! How may I be helping you? Would you like to try our new pizza, Strawberry/Peach pizza?" "What? No I don't want any f***ing pizza! I need the hospital!" Chucky bellowed into the phone. He punched in the number again and the receptionist answered. "Hello. Region hospital. What's your emergency?" "Uhhh. Well is Andy-Andrew Barclay at this hospital?" "Sorry sir, unless your this boy's father I can't give out that information." "Uhhh. I am his father. Charles Barclay! Is he in the psycho ward?" "No. Sorry he might be at Home hospital! Have a nice day! Bye!" The receptionist hung up. "Well at least I know where he is!" Chucky ran outside, running towards Home hospital, which was far.  
Andy had met a boy named Kevin Blyth. Kevin claimed he was dead and that he was only back to haunt the un-believers. "Ha!" Everyone would yell at him. "Do you believe me Andy? Andy? Andy? Earth to Andy!" Andy was looking out the window he thought he saw Chucky but he wasn't sure. "Huh?" He said as he turned with a jerk.   
Later that night, while Andy slept Chucky was creeping around the hospital, looking for Andy!  
To Be Continued.................. 


	4. The Hospital

Andy tossed and turned that night, he couldn't sleep, he was scared. He decided to get up   
  
and walk around the room. It was so silent that he could hear is breathing.  
  
Meanwhile, Chucky was in the operating room taking notes. He was in the operating   
  
room to see ways to kill Andy, once and for all!  
  
"Hmm, that way is to easy!" Chucky whispered  
  
"Scalpel!" The doctor yelled.  
  
Chucky was getting bored and he didn't have a knife so he grabbed one of their knives.   
  
"Hmm, Joe, where in the world is that knife?"  
  
"Hank, don't ask me 'cause I don't know..."   
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Chucky crept down to the psycho ward and walked into Andy's room.   
  
"I'm here Andy! I'm here!"  
  
Andy turned over and saw Chucky!  
  
"NO!" He yelled.  
  
Chucky came running towards him but, Kevin jumped right in front of Andy getting   
  
killed, for the first time!  
  
Chucky stared in confusion then realized he stabbed the wrong guy!  
  
"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" Chucky bellowed as Andy disappeared into the   
  
dim lit halls.  
  
"Ugh! Someone help!" Kevin yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Might as well as finish you off!"  
  
Chucky stabbed in five times in the gut and once in the head!  
  
Meanwhile at home, Mr. Jances was talking to Mrs. Jances.   
  
"Maybe we should bring the boy home?"  
  
"AFTER WHAT HE DID? HE ALMOST KILLED OUR DAUGHTER!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"WELL, THAT'S YOUR ANSWER! NO!"  
  
"Lindsey! Come on! That boy has gone through so much! For one thing we don't know if   
he stabbed Angie, she said a little red haired doll did it!"  
  
"WELL, SHE'S PROBABLY COVERING UP FOR THE BRAT! HE PROBABLY SAID THAT IF SHE TOLD HE'D KILL HER!"  
  
"Oh, Lindsey! She could have been stabbed by anyone!"  
"FINE! IF YOU WANT THAT LITTLE KILLER BRAT HERE, YOU GO GET HIM!"  
"I'LL DO JUST THAT!"  
  
Mr. Jances walked to the door and to the car and drove to the hospital. He was about to   
  
go in when he saw Andy running out with blood on him!  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"HE......HE......HE.... HE'S.. IN THERE!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"CHUCKY!"  
  
"Um, come on son let's go home...."  
  
Mr. Jances looked back and opened the car door and got inside.  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Mr. Jances asked in the car even though he knew it was a dumb   
  
question, "Make any friends?"  
  
"Yea, his name was Kevin Blyth."  
  
"What do you mean by 'was'?"  
  
"Chucky killed him, he didn't mean to but, Chucky came charging towards me and Kevin   
  
jumped in front of me and well saved my life!"  
  
"Uh, well, what a, uh, good, uh, friend!" Mr. Jances didn't know what to say so he kept   
  
driving with out talking.  
  
"Well, we are home..."  
  
"Oh," Andy looked at the house as if he's never seen it before.  
  
"ANDY! SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mrs. Jances yelled through gritted teeth as   
  
Andy walked inside.  
  
"How's Angela?" Andy asked.  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Jances muttered.  
  
"Good, I'm going to my room. When will she be back?"  
"At 12 a.m. tonight."  
  
Andy looks at his watch, "Hmm, that's is in 30 minutes."  
  
"Yes, yes it is but, go to bed!"  
  
"Oh, alright," Andy said sadly as he climbed the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Jances looks at Andy then says, "I'll get Angie."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mrs. Jances goes to the hospital, to get Angie, but she doesn't expect what's going to   
  
happen next!  
  
To be continued....... 


	5. Oh, dear!

Author's Note: Violence! And a bit of cussing!!!!  
Mrs. Jances walked into the hospital, still thinking about Andy. "Maybe I was too harsh... I mean someone could have came ......." Her voice trailed off as she looked down the hallway. "I could have sworn I saw a red-haired doll run down into the recovery room...." Her eyes were blurry from crying, so she thought it was that. She continued to the receptionist, her heals made a soft click, click, click on the blue-tiled floor. Her head was filled with so many thoughts that she walked straight passed the receptionist. "Er, can I uh help you?" Mrs. Jances continued to walk. "HEY MA'AM! You cant't go back there!!! Ma'am come her and sign in! Sign your name, number, address, and the person you are visiting!!!! Ma'am come back her now!!!!! Ma'am? Are you def? Blind? Or is that perm going to your brain?" Mrs. Jances spun around on her heal and walked to the receptionist. "Sorry, I am in so much sorrow, that I'm not thinking properly." "Oh, well sign here, here, and here!" Mrs. Jances turned around and walked down the hall, then stopped and yelled back, "Oh yes, Hun I do not perm my hair! It's natural, unlike that orange mess of yours!" The receptionist glared down the hall. Mrs. Jances was looking at things on the wall made by little kids who have/had cancer.   
Mean while, Chucky was outside, in the house right next to the hospital. He crept quietly to the garage. "YES!" He screamed in excitement. He grabbed a steel rod that was VERY sharp at the end. He walked slowly and happily to the hospital. He got on a rolling cart and slowly rolled to Mrs. Jances who was standing on a chair looking at the higher looking at a story made by a 13 year old boy, who's name happened to be Andy. She read it and realized that it was Andy! "My dear," she said. There was a moment of silence, but Chucky eventually broke it. "Here's Chucky!" He screamed. Mrs. Jances turned, still standing on the chair, and Chucky rolled towards her, jamming the rod into her throat. Blood pour out, and Chucky jammed it in harder until it was in the wall. He kicked the chair away so her body dangled from the rod. Chucky ran away from that area.  
One of the nurses was strolling down the hall with some medicine in her hand for Angela, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see the same horrible picture. She let out a shrieking scream and ran down the hall. A bunch of doctors went and took the body to the morgue and police asked the nurse questions. "All I saw was a lady hanging from a rod!" The nurse turned and ran to her car and drove away. The police went to the receptionist and asked her questions. She told the whole story and started to cry. Mr. Jances was terribly upset and he decided to keep Angela in the hospital for four more days. Angela hadn't known what had gone on but was soon to find out.  
Chucky strolled in the morgue and looked for: LINDSEY JANCES  
He found rather quickly, he pulled open the long drawer with all his strength. The body was zipped in a black bag. He un-zipped it and looked at the naked body. "Eww!" He chuckled. "Oh shit!"  
Chucky had forgotten his ax he left the drawer open and everything and ran and got his ax and ran back.  
He pulled out the body and let it fall on the floor. He raised his ax and slammed it on her throat. The head rolled away but he grabbed it, throwing the ax on the floor. He ran with the head in his hands, to the recovery room, he said ew the whole way down. He walked into Angela's room and set the head on her chest. He chuckled and ran off.  
Mean while, Andy was thinking about Chucky, Angie, and Mrs. Jances. Andy walked to Angela's room. He saw a box of reports. He glanced at all the dolls and smiled. There has to be something about killer dolls in these reports. He was so surprised when he looked at the reports, they were all about voodoo dolls. He was having trouble trying to decide which one he should read first. He finally decided on reading the most recent report. It said:  
The report I have decided to do is about voodoo dolls. I have a large variety of dolls. Dolls have been   
around for a long period of dolls, from antique to unique. Most girls either collect them, or play with them.   
But what this report is really about, is voodoo. How people turn the good things into bad! People usually   
use voodoo dolls to curse others, but now it's extreme. You may not believe what I am about to say, but   
people can transfer their souls into dolls. With a very simple amulet and a few French words. POOF!   
They're dolls! Here is the chant to turn into a doll (I recommend that you don't) Au du a Damballa, tu   
a du ta Oh damballa give me the power I beg of you! Ad a DAMBALLA. The veverse spell is some what the same. Au oo a layo day am balla A oh to may sues A la day blanca may ti bloa  
Please under any circumstances do NOT use this spell with out the amulet! It could kill you! Now, if you are trying to protect yourself from a KILLER doll you should chant this:  
Aya Meo va mayok Jopay all voyage cola afar elay.   
But for it to work you will need the Amulet 3455 power5 but it's very rare! And it's very expensive! I went to Egypt for half a year and I found it and it was $100,000! Expensive ay? I think so. If you were the age of 11-15 years old I doubt you would have that much money.  
Thank you for taking the time and reading my report.  
Andy stared at the paper. "Wow, that helps me a lot!" He said sarcastically. He slammed the reports back into the box.   
Angie woke up and glanced around the room, then at the head. " OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS!!!!!!! MOM! NO!!!!!!!!" The scream was heard every where in the hospital. And so was Chucky's cackle!  
To Be Continued....... 


End file.
